


Vacation Visitors

by Lady_Layla



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Avengers: Age of Ultron - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. References, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Spoilers, Alternate Universe, BAMF Darcy Lewis, Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, F/M, Spoilers, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6402784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Layla/pseuds/Lady_Layla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobbi and Hunter are on vacation when they're joined by unexpected guests.</p><p>This is my first Clint/Darcy fic so I hope I did alright even though it's not really centered around them!</p><p>SPOILERS FOR AGENTS OF SHIELD!! Please, please don't read this if you're not caught up on the show!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacation Visitors

Bobbi watched Hunter sidle up to the bar from her beach chair, they’d finally decided on a trip to St. Lucia…to start. She had a few other places in mind that she really wanted to go while they had the time.

Sliding her sunglasses off her head and back onto her face she reclined in the chair with a sigh. Maybe this could be a good thing for them, a chance for them to really start over.

They’d flown in the previous night and hadn’t really had a chance to leave the hotel room, if it was up to Hunter the probably wouldn’t have left it at all but Bobbi wanted to relax and listen to the sound of the waves.

 She couldn’t remember the last time she’d been on a beach and wasn’t on a mission of some kind; she was in the middle of reminiscing about an op she’d done with Sharon Carter when she realized the beach chair next to her was occupied.

Glancing up at Hunter she saw someone had dropped onto the barstool next to him. A very familiar someone.

“You’re getting slow.”

“I’m not in the spy business anymore.”

Bobbi shoved the sunglasses back up on her head to glare at the red head next to her.

Natasha Romanov was smirking back at her, clad in a black and red bikini and with shorter hair then the last time Bobbi had seen her.

Next to her lay a curvy brunette woman who seemed a little nervous and keen to pretend she wasn’t part of the conversation.

“So, you and Clint decided to crash our vacation?”

She noticed the pinched look the brunette got at being ignored and Bobbi had to stop her lip from twitching. She wondered why Natasha had decided to bring a baby agent with her.

“Actually,” Clint’s voice came from behind her, “we were here first.”

Hunter looked extremely irritated, “Right and you wanted to make sure we knew you were here.”

Natasha continued to smirk as she handed one drink to the brunette and accepted her own drink from Clint.  “I just got in an hour ago.”

Bobbi scowled and Hunter snapped, “Are you going to tell us why you’re here or are you just going to keep talking in circles.”

Clint finally turned to face them; Bobbi noticed he didn’t look at her but kept eye contact with Hunter. “Well since we found out you were here we had Nat do some checking. Since you’re not on an op I decided to introduce you to my new wife.”

Bobbi threw a slightly disgusted look at Natasha, she was never very fond of the other woman but she respected her and thought she had more sense than to marry Clint.

“That would be me.” The brunette woman finally spoke up. She didn’t bother removing her sunglasses or even looking their way.

“You married a civilian?” Hunter grimaced.

The woman gave them a shark-like smile, “Poor Agent Coulson decided to work on his own so he’s been kept in the dark.” she sing-songed.

Clint chuckled and pressed a kiss to the crown of her head. Bobbi sighed, she wasn’t in the mood for all this, and all she’d wanted was a vacation.

“What are you bloody on about?”

Natasha took another sip of her drink before indicating the brunette, “May I introduce Darcy Lewis-Barton formerly Darcy Lewis Stark daughter of Tony Stark, PR manager and Avenger’s handler.”

There were a few minutes of gaping before Bobbi snapped her jaw shut. “You married the baby heiress with daddy issues? How very predictable of you Barton.” Bobbi kept her wince in check, she hadn’t meant to be so cruel but her ex-husband…well both of them really, had a tendency to rub her all the wrong ways.

Ignoring the glare Natasha was now sending her Bobbie sighed, “Right congrats. Please leave now.”

“Actually it’s a free beach so we don’t have to go anywhere.” Clint looked pissed as hell and she could tell it wouldn’t be much longer before he and Hunter got into a fight. Again.

Darcy stood up and whispered something in his ear and after a minute he stalked away. “I’m with Clint because we became friends in New Mexico, you know, where we both happened to be for the Thor incident, and I was the one who suggested therapy after an alien god took over his brain. I’m the one who’s there when he wakes up screaming, years later, because of the guilt of killing other agents and Phil’s death, and Phil’s not death. I’m best friends with an assassin, a literal god, two super soldiers, Iron Man, Dr. Banner AND Big Green, and my soul sister is Thor’s girlfriend, she could also send you to the deepest reaches of space and no one would miss you.”

She paused to grab a card from her beach bag and flick it at Bobbi, “We were going to invite you to play with us but since you seem to enjoy picking at people when you KNOW all about them and how to hurt them, I don’t think we need you much anyway.”

 Darcy pulled the beach bag up on her shoulder and left without another word.

“You deserved that.”

“I know.”

“What did she mean play with us?”

Natasha rolled her eyes at Hunter, “Coulson really is out of the loop isn’t he? Stark has decided to privatize world security.”

“He made a killer robot!”

“Stark Industries, headed by Pepper Potts has decided to bankroll the Avenger’s Initiative and expand it. Hill joined up two months ago.”

Bobbi looked surprised; she’d wondered what had happened to the Assistant Director.

 “Listen, if you two love birds want to enjoy retirement that’s fine with us. But, just because you’ve been disavowed by Shield doesn’t mean we can’t use your skills. Just think about it.”

Then she was gone and they were alone again.

Ten minutes later Hunter spoke, “So, you want to get back out there?”

Bobbi grinned at him before standing and heading towards the water, “Romanov told us to think about it. I think we can vacation and think at the same time don’t you?”

Hunter smiled back and followed her, chuckling, into the water.

Vacation first, thinking later.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't originally intend to make Bobbi so bitchy, she just kind of came out that way even though I really like the character. I just kind of figure Clint annoys the shit out of her and since she wasn't expecting them to show up she was really defensive. 
> 
> No Beta so please let me know if there are any mistakes!!


End file.
